Boa Desculpa
by Giigi
Summary: Vai ver que treinar nem é tão ruim... [NejiTenten]


**Boa Desculpa**

Era um dia quente de verão, interrompido por algumas chuvas rápidas que de vez em quando aconteciam. Uma garota sorridente andava pelas ruas de Konoha, quem a olhasse reconheceria na hora: cabelos castanhos, presos por dois coques firmes e olhos também castanhos, um sorriso que encantava qualquer um. A roupa típica ninja que vestia não afetava sua beleza. Com 16 anos, Tenten era uma das garotas mais disputadas de Konoha. Sim. Disputada. Além de ser muito bonita, ela era uma pessoa gentil, alegre e inteligente, uma amiga perfeita. Sim. Era isso que sentia por todos aqueles ninjas que não se cansavam de chamá-la para sair, por todos aqueles que eram apaixonados por ela. Menos um. Sim. Havia alguém que amolecia o coração da garota; alguém que a deixava com as pernas bambas; alguém que a fazia gaguejar e perder as palavras na hora de falar; alguém que com um simples "oi" a fazia estremecer por dentro; alguém com que o sorriso, mesmo que fosse muito raro, lhe aquecia e lha dava coragem nas horas que precisava. Sim. Havia alguém que Tenten amava.

"Mas pena que ele não me ama..."disse ela baixinho, num sussurro para si mesma, enquanto passava na frente de uma ponte onde havia um casal de beijando. Ela ficou com a cabeça baixa e seguiu em frente, parando na frente de uma casa. Ela bateu a porta.

"Quem é?" Disse a voz gentil do outro lado da porta.

"Sou eu, Tenten" ela disse levantando um pouco o rosto para fitar os obres perolados que lhe recebiam depois da porta ser aberta

"Ah! Ohayo Tenten-chan!" Disse a garota que abriu a porta.

"Ah! Ohayo, Hina-chan" disse com um sorriso "tudo bem?".

"Tudo. Você veio aqui para ver o Neji-niisan não é?" Disse a garota de cabelos roxos, deixando a morena um tanto quanto vermelha. Era incrível como Hinata havia superado sua timidez nos últimos anos, só tinha alguém que ela ainda não conseguia falar direito. Naruto. Mas Tenten tinha certeza de que a melhor amiga conseguiria, um dia, dizer que amava o loiro.

"Ah! Vim sim..." disse ela um pouco rubra "ele está?".

Hinata deu um risinho e prosseguiu

"Sim, ele está lá atrás treinando, vem que eu te acompanho" ela disse, puxando o braço da amiga. As duas andaram um pouco. A Mansão do Hyuuga era realmente muito grande, cheia de quartos e salas, não era para menos, talvez esse fosse o maior clã da vila. "Ele está ali, pode entrar, eu já volto".E se retirou, deixando a morena sozinha em frente à porta.

Antes que Tenten pudesse falar algo Hinata já tinha ido embora. Agora ela estava ali. Sozinha em frente ao salão de treinamento dos Hyuuga. Ela abriu um pouco da porta com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho, olhou dentro do aposento, procurando algo em comum, e achou, mas esse "algo" não estava do jeito tão comum que ela havia se acostumado todos esses anos. Neji estava lá, mas ele estava sem a usual camisa que sempre usava, estava só com uma calça e uma regata branca. Tenten arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena. Neji treinando, Tenten já havia visto e treinado junto muitas vezes, mas o ninja sem camisa ela nunca tinha visto. Tudo bem. Ele estava com uma regata, mas o suor fazia com que ela ficasse grudada ao corpo, acentuando os definidos músculos rigorosos de Neji. Ela ficou admirando ele por um tempo, até que o mesmo falou.

"Entra logo e fecha a porta" disse num tom ríspido, ainda olhando um ponto do outro lado da sala, o que fez Tenten corar. Ela entrou e fechou a porta. "Senta que eu já estou acabando" ela viu umas almofadas num canto da sala e se dirigiu até lá. O ninja sumiu por de trás de uma cortina e voltou com uma toalha nos ombros e já com uma camisa limpa, sem ser regata. Tenten deu um suspiro, ela queria observá-lo mais um pouco naquele estado, mas isso podia ficar para depois. Ele se sentou ao lado de Tenten, a fitando nos olhos, como se quisesse saber o motivo dela estar ali. Ela ficou um pouco rubra, mas resolveu falar.

"Hum... a gente vai treinar?" Perguntou ela, olhando-o com um sorriso. Treinar. Era sempre essa desculpa que ela usava para vê-lo todos os dias."por que... bem... eu... não sabia que você tava treinando e vim aqui com o propósito da gente treinar, mas se você estiver cansado eu entendo, a gente pode treinar outro dia e..." ela disse rápido, parando para respirar ao ver a cara de assustado que o ninja a sua frente fazia. Ela franziu a testa.

Os olhos levemente arregalados dele se transformaram num sorriso, e depois numa gostosa gargalhada. Tenten franziu a testa. Ele estava rindo_ dela _afinal. Ma depois de ver o ninja quase se contorcendo de tanto rir, ela começou a rir também, e depois que os dois pararam resolveu perguntar.

"O que..." riso "que teve tanta graça?" Riso.

"É que" riso "seu nariz, ele mexe quando você fica brava!" Gargalhado.

Tenten franziu a testa novamente.

"Viu! Eu disse!" Neji estava rindo muito, ela nunca tinha rido tanto assim em toda sua vida. E era muito engraçado de que todos os momentos em que ele 'nunca tinha feito em toda sua vida' se passavam com a ninja a sua frente. A primeira vez que 'tomou banho'de chuva. Seu primeiro aniversario de verdade, em que todos seus amigos estavam presentes. O presente inusitado que ela lhe dera naquele dia... Tudo havia sido planejado e executado por Tenten. Como ele adorava aquela garota. Que ficava tão linda, mesmo quando brava, mesmo chorando, era linda. Mas ele não sabia. Não sabia se aquele amor que sentia por ela era de amigo, ou se a amava realmente. Aquele pensamento que tanto o artomentava durante tanto tempo lhe voltou à cabeça, o que o fez parar de rir, e fez a garota desfranzir a testa.

"O que foi? Eu perdi a graça?" Disse ela, num tom desafiador, mas ao mesmo tempo irritado.

"Não, só um pensamento veio a minha cabeça..." disse ele, meio distante.

"Ah é? E posso saber qual?" Ela argumentou, num tom curioso e ingênuo ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum... não" disse ele, mostrando a língua para ela, num tom brincalhão.

"Poxa i.i" ela disse, fazendo bico e cara de choro.

"Você sabe que isso não funciona comigo, não sabe?" Ele disse, olhando para o lado contrario dela, tentando fazer uma cara de quem dominava totalmente a situação.

"Sei, mas é que isso funciona com todo mundo, menos com você".

"É por que eu sou mais eu" disse, mostrando a língua novamente.

"Seu convencido!" Ela falou, jogando uma almofada nele.

"Ah é!" Ele revidou, e os dois ficaram se tacando almofadas até que cansaram e deitaram no chão, um do lado do outro. Os dois estavam cansados.

"Aff, aff... Neji, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ela disse, virando de lado e fitando.

"Aff, aff... pode..." ele disse fazendo o mesmo

"Se eu morresse, você ficaria triste?" Ela perguntou, seria

"Por que essa pergunta agora?" Ele disse, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas

"Por que hoje à noite eu sonhei que eu tinha morrido o.ô"

"Ah o.o"

"Mas então, como você ficaria?" Ela disse, sentando-se e voltando ao assunto

"Hum... eu..." ele fez uma pausa dramática e também se sentou "acho que eu ficaria um tanto quanto. Triste..."

"Por que?" Ela perguntou, num tom tão sedutor, que nem mesmo o ninja com o coração mais frio de Konoha iria conseguir resistir aquele sorriso. Era agora, ele ia falar.

"Não sei..." ele disse, deixando a ninja de cabeça baixa, ela ia começar a falar algo, mas ele falou antes "... eu te amo"

Tenten ficou em estado de choque. Suas bochechas e seu rosto todo ficaram tão vermelhos que ela podia senti-los arder, como se tivessem em chamas. Ela abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça, desviando o olhar do ninja ao seu lado. Levantou-se e ia sair quando ele gritou.

"Hei! Espere!" Mas era tarde demais, ela já tinha saído.

Neji saiu correndo atrás dela, sem nem ouvir a prima que lhe chamara, perguntando por Tenten. Estava começando a chover novamente, como em tantos outros dias daquele verão. Ela foi correndo em direção a floresta que cercava a vila, e Neji atrás dela. De repente ela parou, e se deparou com um ninja, provavelmente de outra vila. Ela não havia levado nenhuma arma, tinha esquecido todas na casa de Neji. O ninja jogou uma kunai, que ia acertá-la em cheio no peito. Ela já ia se preparar para sentir aquela dor insuportável, quando outra kunai atravessou seu caminho, desviando a primeira da sua direção.

"Eu te disse... que você não podia morrer, não disse?" Neji havia chegado a tempo de impedir que a kunai atravessasse o peito da ninja. "Ou você quer me ver triste?"

Tenten estava atônica. Não conseguia se mexer, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Neji começou a lutar contra o ninja.

"Mahauhauahuah, você, um genin, nunca vai conseguir me deter!" O ninja disse. "E ainda vou matar essa sua _amiguinha_... maheuaheuahmaeuhaueh" foi o suficiente para provocar Neji, que partiu para cima dele.

"Ela não é minha _amiguinha_!" Disse ele, fazendo algumas lagrimas brotarem no rosto da garota atrás de si "ela é a garota que eu amo!" E deu vários chutes e socos no ninja, que caiu desacordado. Neji sentou no chão, ao lado de tenten, que ainda estava um pouco pálida.

"Aff, aff, você... está bem?" Disse ele, botando a mão no braço que sangrava um pouco.

Tenten pareceu acordar, e deu de cara com o braço de Neji.

"Neji! Seu braço! Temos que cuidar disso! Pode infeccionar e..." ela disse, já procurando algumas ataduras em vão.

"Calma, está tudo bem, desde que você fique bem" ele disse, dando um sorriso para ela, que rasgou um pedaço da blusa do rapaz para enrolar no braço dele.

"Você tem que cuidar disso e..." ela acabou de enrolar, mas Neji interrompeu sua fala.

"Tenten! Olha isso!" Disse ele, em tom de surpresa.

"Ah? Onde?" Ela disse, olhando para cima e se deparando com os lindos olhos cor de pérola do garoto, fazendo seus lábios tocarem muito levemente nos dele, mas o suficiente para fazê-la corar o rosto por inteiro. Ela não sabia por que, mas dessa vez, ela não baixou os olhos. Muito menos ele. Ao contrario. Os dois fecharam os olhos, e foram aproximando seus rostos, quando os lábios se tocaram novamente, Tenten hesitou um pouco, mas pensou.

"Não tenho nada a perder afinal..."

E se envolveu novamente no beijo. Que se aprofundou um pouco. E foi novamente para a lista de 'coisas que nunca tinha feito em toda sua vida, mas fez com Tenten'de Neji. A essa etapa do campeonato, Tenten pensava que treinar, era sempre uma ótima desculpa.

* * *

**oi gente 8D adorei essa fic, nãos ei pq, mas adorei XD ficou romantica, mas nao melosa oO acho q eh essa a vantagemd e se escrever NejiTenten XD adoro eles, o casal mais perfeito de naruto msm xD pesar de q eu naum sie mt bem, mas parece q tenten gosta eh do lee oO mas tomara que nao >>" essa fic foi mt bem aprovada pelo meu consulor de fics D entao espero que vcs gostem XD e.. ah sim, eu toh acabando de escrever o cap 4, eu acho, da minha fic lá que está criando teias de aranha XD perdi a vontade de escrever ela >>" mas eu acho que posso encurtar a historia e terminar logo 8D XD eh isso... xau o/**

**Aoshi Gigi**


End file.
